Aqueles Motivos Para Gostar Do Natal :D
by bruhbabalu
Summary: TwoShot. Dois casais. 1ª NaruSasu, 2ª NejiHina. :3
1. Árvore de Natal

**Yo Minna :D**

Natal chegando, idéias surgindo... \o/

_**Árvore de Natal. **_

-Hey, Sasuke!

Ele continuou tirando a neve da calçada pacientemente.

-Hnn? -resmungou, em sinal de que ouvia.

Naruto pulou na frente do Uchiha, quase colando seu nariz, vermelho devido ao frio, ao do outro garoto.

-Você já enfeitou sua árvore de Natal? -perguntou ele, curioso.

Uchiha Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

-Não. -respondeu, se limitando apenas com aquela palavra, no lugar do discurso _"Eu não enfeito árvores de natal"_, que pretendia fazer.

No entanto, o loiro a sua frente o olhou intrigado, mas depois sorriu.

-Quer que eu te ajude pra enfeitá-la? -perguntou, dando seu famoso sorriso.

Uchiha Sasuke corou.

-Porque você iria querer me ajudar com isso? -perguntou, ignorando o estado de sua face.

Naruto diminuiu o sorriso, e um olhar de compreensão passou por seu rosto.

-Porque eu acho triste fazer isso sozinho. -falou ele, baixinho.

Nesse exato momento, surgindo não se sabe de onde, Hatake Kakashi simplesmente pulou ao lado deles e os olhou desaprovadoramente.

-Vocês já não deveriam ter acabado? -perguntou o sensei, firme.- Sakura já acabou a parte dela, e já foi para casa. Acabem logo.

Eles se entreolharão e continuaram o serviço. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, toda a neve da calçada do Senhor Yoshihite, havia sido prontamente limpa. Kakashi-sensei havia os dispensado, e eles seguiam juntos e vagarosamente para casa. Eram exatamente duas horas da tarde, quando cada garoto foi para um lado da rua, rumando para seu local de destino. Naruto já estava quase dobrando a esquina, quando pode ouvir a voz que conhecia tão bem o chamando. Ele se virou.

-O que foi, Teme? -perguntou, levemente curioso.

-...Passo na sua casa as sete.

As sobrancelhas do loiro se curvarão, e ele mirou o Uchiha, que já havia continuado a rumar para sua devida casa.

-Pra quê? -gritou ele, confuso olhando o colega de time se afastar lentamente.

Sasuke parou, e sem se virar, apenas falou:

-Para ajudar você a montar a _sua _árvore de natal, oras.

**.-.**

Oneshot curtinha; idéia surgida de quando eu lavava a louça **o.o'**

Sempre tenho boas idéias enquanto lavo a louça **(Y)**

AUSHAUSAHUS. 

Mandem rewies, dando idéia para um próximo casal. **\o/ **

Beeijo :


	2. Presente de Natal

**Yo :D**

Segunda Oneshot, NejiHina ;D

Oneshot,_ mega-minúscula._ u.u

_**Presente de Natal**_

Neji não acreditava em Papai Noel.

Com 14 anos, ele não se permitia acreditar em tal bobagem, e julgava estúpidos os que o faziam. Principalmente aqueles que além de acreditar, ainda faziam pedidos à ele. Mas, naquele dia 23 de dezembro, quando por coincidência passava em frente ao quarto da prima, e pode ouvi-la claramente fazendo seu pedido ao "Bom velhinho", Neji não julgou-a boba. No começo assustou-se com o pedido dela. Logo após, estranhou por ela acreditar que realmente Papai Noel existia. Depois julgou-a inconseqüente por pedir justo ao _Papai Noel_, aquele tipo de coisa. E depois, bem... Depois ele sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

Neji passou toda a véspera de Natal, pensando no desejo que a prima havia feito ao bom velhinho. Dormiu (ou não dormiu, como preferir), refletindo sobre aquilo.

Dia 25 de dezembro, passou normalmente. Hinata havia ganhado muitos presentes, mas ele via pelo olhar de decepção dela, que apenas um a importava; mas justo aquele ela não havia ganhado. "Ainda..." pensou observando-a silenciosamente, com um sorriso estampado na face. Depois de tanto pensar, ele havia chegado uma conclusão. Afinal, ainda não havia dado nenhuma presente para a Prima.

No dia 26 de dezembro, o Hyuuga foi o primeiro a acordar. Andou por muito tempo, até chegar ao quarto de Hinata, e empurrou a porta devagar. Devagar e com cuidado, se aproximou da cama da jovem, e pode ver claramente quando ela abriu os olhos, e o encarou, seus olhos perolados assustados e ainda sonolentos.

"N-Neji-niisan..." Sussurrou ela, baixinho, enquanto se sentava "O-oque vo-você veio fa-fazer aqui...?"

A pergunta havia sido feita com um ar tão meigo e surpreso, que Neji não pode deixar de sorrir. Sentou-se na cama da prima, ficando de frente para ela.

"...vim te dar seu presente de Natal." sussurrou, antes de colar seu lábios finos aos dela.

Rapidamente Neji voltou a sua posição normal, e a encarou por algum tempo, com um leve sorriso.

Sem dizer nada, apenas saiu do quarto, deixando-a sentada na cama com os olhos levemente arregalados.

Hyuuga Hinata estava surpresa. Nunca, havia imaginado que Papai Noel _realmente _realizava desejos. Se bem, que não havia sido Papai Noel que havia realizado o seu...

**.-.**

:T Não ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava.

Mas eu achei fofinho.

**Pesoinha:**O que você não acha fofinho? o.O

..um monte de coisas. u.u

**Pesoinha:** tipo o que? ¬¬'

...tipo o Kisame XD

**Kisame:** Ei! ò.o

USHAUSHAUSHAUS.

_Essa eu não criei lavando louça 8D_

mas as melhores idéias surgem quando eu lavo a louça **;D**

Agora, respostas as rewies n.n

_**Hana Chyo:**_

. que boom que você gostou (:

sim sim, InuYasha tem uns que se não são gays... eu não sei o que são xD

a fic ficou um yaoi nem _tão _yaoi assim ;D

favorite author? . 'sem palavras'

obrigada por ler. (:

beeijo.

_**Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH:**_

que boa rima xD

siim, ficou bem curtinha a última... e essa tambám. xD

eu gosto de oneshots mais curtas. ;D

a próxima eu vou tentar fazer um pouquinho maior entããão :P

brigadão por ler. n.n

beijoo.

_**Camis:**_

Sério? você achou fofinha? brigadaaa n.n

sim, eu também já fiquei viciada nesses dois .

e temos que admitir que eles tem mais probabilidade de acabarem juntos, afinal já até se beijaram x3

ASHUASHUAS.

obriigada por ler, moça ;D

beeijo.

_**Maay:**_

Ah, desculpa por não ser LeeGaa. :S

eu não consegui fazer uma coisa decente deles; mas juro que eu vou tentar:D

GaaLee ainda vai sair e.e7

obrigada por ter lidoo (:

beeijo.

_**Hajime Kirane-chan:**_

sim, vai sair um GaaLee, ainda. ;D

\o/ natal em suna... deve ser complicado. oO

hsuahsuashuash.

briiigadão por leeer. n.n

beeijoo.

_**Uchiha Giih:**_

Nya, acho que você me confundio com alguém. o.o'

eu nunca postei nenhuma SasuSaku não. :T

mas tuudo beim ;D

viiiu aceitei a sua sugestão :D

obrigadão por leeer. (:

beeijo.

_**Koorime Hyuuga:**_

siim, boas ideias lavando a louça xD

mas ter boas idéias jogando video-game também é uma boa. :3

eéé, cada louco com sua mania :3

eu também queria que o sasuke se oferecesse pra ajudar a montar a minha árvore :T

ahhh.

e quanto as suas sugestões aos casais... eu pensei em uma continuação da primeira, do Naruto e do Sasuke montando a árvore xD

talvez eu ainda faça e poste. Continuee acompanhaaando e confira! \o/ AUSHAUSHUS.

obrigaada por ler. (:

beeijo. :

_**pluffy:**_

ahaam xD

eu odeeio lavá a louça, mais eu sempre tenho boas idéias enquanto faço isso, por isso nem reclamo mais xD

ajksopaksopaksop.

tia? eu tenho só 14 ó.ò

husahsuas.

obrigaada por ler. (:

beejios.

**:D **

coonto com vocês no próximo capítulo. **\o/**

**beeijo. **

_**PS: Podem pedir os casais que vocês querem \\o/ Vou fazer o possível para atender aos seus pediidos. ;D **_


End file.
